rochu: strapped
by iceprincessrules
Summary: strange things can happen when your strapped down to a bed and a tall russian hovering over you. things you never thought of. rated T for safety. i had the urge to write something like this for a while. i have others that i'm working on, but haven't typed


Rochu: strapped

Yao woke up on afternoon from his nap. He does take every now and then not as often as Feliciano, but at least one half hour nap every few days. It was hard not to in the hammock that Alfred brought him. One of few that was useful. Well he set it up outside in his backyard. Shortly after he went to take a nap on the warm afternoon. Only when he woke up he found himself sprawled out on his bed. He tried to move, but couldn't because of the restraints on his hands and feet and one across his waist.

"What the hell is going on here aru?" he yelled. The Russian came out of the dark corner with a long medium sized tube in his hand. "What are you going to do with that arhmph." He tried to ask, but was stopped when Ivan shoved the tube in his mouth.

"I need someone to try out this new drink we have da." Ivan pulled out the oil drum sized drink. He opened up the drum with his spigot. Then hooked it up to the other end of the tube and he poured the liquid into it leading to Yao's mouth filling his once empty stomach. After about 45min of this Yao had started to feel full, but no matter how much he protested to the Russian would continue on with this. At that point Ivan had stopped halfway to give him a moment to catch his breath. He had noticed a small bulge through Yao's shirt. Then at that moment Ivan rubbed it hearing the man's moans has his stomach groaned. Ivan had sensed the man's state of arousal at this. Then he resumed the sensual affair with the rest of the drink. It continues on for about another hour. Finally the barrel was empty and tube was removed from Yao's mouth. He moaned as his stomach groaned and gurgled. He saw his stomach for the first time and he was shocked at how much it came forth. He looked about 4.5 months pregnant blown up like this. The Russian looked back at him and took off the straps that held him down. Yao immediately put his hands to his stomach to assess the damage that had befallen him.

"I'm going to need an antacid for this aru." He trying to get up off the bed, but failed when his stomach protested such movement. So he went and lied back down rubbing his taunt stomach in a soothing motion. It was then that he saw those tablets and a glass of water. He took them quickly and instantly regretted such movement. Ivan sat down at the edge of the bed took off his leather gloves and undid Yao's pants while raising up his shirt to get a good look at what he had done. Meanwhile Yao gave a breath of relief from having his pants undone.

"So you like my newest concoction da?"

"I did just not the amount it was given aru."

"Oh then perhaps I could provide some relief da?" he raised his hand and placed it on Yao's stomach. He had started to rub it soothingly.

"No that's fiiiiiine. Oh man that feels so good aru."

"You find this very pleasing da?"

"Yeah very aru." Apparently the Russian didn't expect this from him. Yao had grabbed him and straddled him to where the Russian was on the bed and the Chinese man was sitting on the Russians knees. While Ivan's hands never leaving Yao's stomach.

"If I had known it would make you like this. I would have done this a long time ago da."

"Oh shut up and do me already aru."

"With pleasure da."

Morning

Ivan woke up to find an empty bed. He grabbed his pair of boxers on the floor and put them on, to see that the bathroom light was on. He opened the door to see Yao leaning his back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Yao…" Yao held up his hand to stop him so he could relinquish the contents of his stomach. Ivan went down to him and rubbed his back while holding his hair back. When Yao had finished he leaned back against the wall.

"What was in that stuff aru?" he asked panting heavily.

"It was just tonic water da."

"Next time just ask me if you want to do this aru."

"Da okay."


End file.
